My last words
by Renewed
Summary: Inspired by Ghost whisperer.An accident caused Wolfram his husband and King. About to lose hope in life, a little child he used to babysit with Yuuri comes to help deliver Yuuri's last words to him.My first Kyou Kara Maou fic. Enjoy!Yuuram


"Why did you have to go?"

That was what Wolfram thought as he stared at the Maou, who lay peacefully in his coffin, filled with lilies.

It was at these times that Wolfram hated the fact that Yuuri had a kind heart.

"Too kind." Wolfram murmured softly as he kneeled onto his knees and laid his head upon the Maou's chest, as if hoping that a miracle would happen and he would hear Yuuri's heart beating. But all there was was silence.

It all started when a neighboring country had been suffering drought for a while. Shin Mazoku had decided to help, by building a dam to share her water with her neighbor. Yuuri, as always, went over to help. Wolfram was with Conrad, gathering up equipment and materials needed for the building of the dam.

However, an accident occurred. The water from Shin Mazuko to the dam rushed in by a mistaken command. Before anyone drowned, Yuuri switched to his alter-ego, saving all the workers from harm's way.

All except himself.

The Maou had used too much energy saving himself that he didn't make enough energy to save himself. It was then that Wolfram and Conrad came. Wolfram dashed out to save Yuuri but was held back by Conrad. Suddenly, voices of panic and horror around the area went mute as Wolfram saw Yuuri turned his face towards him and mouthed out something with a smile before the water engulfed him. Wolfram remembered screaming till his throat went sore.

Yuuri's body was only found two days later. He was washed off near the forest where Ordine's tribe was at. His body was actually found hours after the accident by Ordine's men but the news took a while to reach the castle due to distance.

"What did you said at that time before you were washed off?" Wolfram opened his eyes and stared at Yuuri's face. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes as he knew that those black eyes wouldn't open again. "Tell me."

The funeral was the biggest in the history of Shin Mazoku. Almost every country representatives and the people they once saw and helped came to pay their respect. The Shibuya family was also present along with the ex-Maou of Earth. It was a day of great sorrow as the greatest Maou in the history of Shin Mazoku had died. Wolfram wasn't there when the people gathered at Yuuri's coffin. Gwendal and Conrad didn't question him. They already knew why.

Wolfram like any other man still had his pride. He wouldn't go there to let anyone see his tears. They were only meant for Yuuri to see. He stayed, locked in Yuuri's room, looking around with an unreadable expression.

He walked towards the bed where he and Yuuri spent their time talking about their day. Yuuri's silly reactions and his smiles as he listened to Wolfram. It was also here where Yuuri finally admitted to him how he really felt all these time, from the day Wolfram's heart was taken away. Wolfram chuckled as he remembered being so shocked that he accidentally set the bed on fire, resulting them having to move to Greta's room to sleep. As Greta slept in between them Yuuri's and Wolfram's hand would gently brush against one another's staring at each other with a smile.

Wolfram sat on the bed and brushed his hands against the sheets. Then he lay on the bed, breathing in Yuuri's fading scent. Oh he remembered the wedding night alright. It was embarrassing but sweet. Yes the love they made was great, that was the sweet part, but the fact that once they were done their family members fell into the room from the door was the embarrassing part. He remembered being so embarrassed that he curled tightly, hiding within the sheets while Yuuri convinced him that it was alright.

"You stupid wimp." Wolfram whimpered softly as he cried into the pillow.

And now he was here, facing the fact he had lost his king, husband and best friend. It was past midnight and everyone was supposed sleeping at this hour. When he was little, he was always told that if you stayed by the coffin past midnight you might see the dead's spirit. That was what Wolfram was counting on.

"Wolfram-san…"

Wolfram blinked. He turned his head a little from Yuuri's chest and saw 2 years-old Eru. Huber's family like every other guest had been given a room to stay in till the funeral was over which was in 2 day's time. She was standing on the red carpet leading towards the coffin. He frowned slightly before smiling gently at her. He stood up slowly and walked towards her. Eru was still looking like a 6 month old baby but she can talk and walks like a 2 year old human. She was wearing a sky blue night gown and hugging tightly on her dragon stuff toy. What was weird was that she had come here bare-footed.

" Hey sweetie, why are you here at this time? Your parents would be worried." Wolfram said gently as he patted her hair. Her expression was an emotionless one. She wasn't staring at Wolfram but past his shoulder. Wolfram turned to look at what she was looking at but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yuuri-heika says you look better in your blue pajamas then your pink gown." Eru said unexpectedly making Wolfram jumped a bit. Wolfram had actually come in his pajamas as he couldn't get any sleep and couldn't be bothered to change out of them when he came to see Yuuri. Wolfram turned back to Eru to see her brown eyes focused by his side.

"Eru, Yuuri is……"

"……next to you." Eru cut in and suddenly Wolfram felt a cold presence around him. Cold but comforting.Wolfram started to take in deep breaths. He will not cry. Not now.

"He says that you can cry. It's ok." Eru said softly as she hugged Wolfram, still staring at his side. Wolfram bit down on his lips to keep his tears at bay.

"Eru, you're just imagining things. Yuuri's dead."

"He calls you his star of hope because whenever he's in trouble or down you'll always be there for him and you would always blush at it and hit him gently on the head."

Wolfram covered his mouth.

"Tell him……"

"He can hear you."

Wolfram pursed his lips as tears flowed out and some landed onto Eru's face.

"What was it that you said back at the dam? The day you died."

Eru looked at his side for a while before looking back at him.

"I'll always love you, watashi no kawaii no hoshi (1)." She said innocently as Wolfram hugged onto her tightly. "He says that the best part of his life was having to know you and love you. He was sorry for having to leave so soon against his will." Eru paused for a while. Wolfram waited patiently. What she said next was unexpectanted.

"He wants you to be happy again. He says you're still young for a Mazoku. Look for someone that will love you like he does or even more. He would wish you all the best for it."

Wolfram's fist balled up in anger.

"How dare he say that?! YUURI!!!YOU WIMP!!! Like hell will I ever do that!! Don't say our relationship like changing clothes. Put more value in it!!! IN US!!!!" Wolfram screamed at the air where Eru was looking. _Have more faith in me……_

Wolfram then lowered his head to stare at the ground. "I'm not going to get another fiancé. Let alone get another remarriage. I'm not my mother. I don't care if the vows we took were 'to death do us part', you will always be the one for me. The one I love. I'll remain single for the rest of my hundred years if that means still being yours. After all, I don't want Greta……" Wolfram placed a hand on his stomach. "Or this child to have a stepfather."

The silence after what Wolfram said seemed to have lasted forever as Eru stared behind Wolfram. Slowly, she walked behind Wolfram and reached out her hand to touch an invisible wall. Wolfram eyed on Eru as she looked up at the invisible person only she was able to see. After a while, Eru turned to faced Wolfram. Tears at the corners of her eyes.

"He's crying. He says he's so happy yet so sad, happy for the child but sad that he couldn't be there raising the baby with you." Eru said softly as her tears rolled down her chubby cheeks.

Wolfram smiled.

"You don't have to be sad Yuuri. You didn't want this either. All you can do is watch over all of us. Like how you do before. The child will definitely feel your love even with you around." Wolfram said assuringly as he bent down to hug Eru, patting her back comfortingly as he stared out at the space Eru was staring still.

"He feels much better now. He has to go now." Eru said tiredly. Wolfram chuckled. No matter how important the conversation is, kids still have to sleep.

"It's ok to sleep Eru. Go on." Wolfram patted her back softly. Soon soft snoring was heard that signal her going off to dreamland.

"_You'll make a great parent one day……"_

Wolfram smiled at the words as he felt a ghostly kiss placed on his left cheek. He gently touched the spot with one hand while carrying Eru in the other. A soft breeze then blew into the room with a whisper.

"_Till we meet again then……Wolfram……"_

Wolfram turned his face to Yuuri's in the coffin. With a smile he whispered a few words before walking out of the room, to place Eru back to bed.

Yuuri's Point of View……

At the funeral, Everyone was crying. Nicola carried her to see Yuuri. However, instead of looking at the one in the coffin, Eru was looking at the one who was smiling sadly at her as he sat at the end of the coffin.

Yuuri looked at his human vessel sadly.

"Never knew I would look so perfect in a coffin. A bit too much on the lilies but I can't complain about that can I?" Yuuri said with a chuckle.

Yuuri then sees Eru staring at him for a long time. He blinked. Then blinked again.

"Can you see me?"

Eru nodded slowly as she stared from him to his dead body and back at him again.Yuuri then grinned.

"This will make things easier then."

Yuuri stayed by Eru through the day. He had to admit…… he had never thought to be bored out on his on funeral. Gunter's speech, though it was touching and meaningful, was way too long for Yuuri's taste. Finally, to Yuuri's relief, the day ended. He left Eru's side for a while, to see how his family was coping. Miko, also known as Jennifer, was crying into her husband's shirt as Shouma held back his own tears.

Yuuri closed his eyes for a while before going up to them.

"Sorry for causing you guys pain. Take care okay?" Yuuri made a hesitant face before saying, "Mama, Papa." Then he kissed his mother's head and patted his father's shoulder's. His parents gently touched the areas that Yuuri had touched with a soft smile. Yuuri then turned and saw Shori standing by his coffin. Yuuri slowly walked to him.

"I always thought you'll live up to an old age. Who would have thought you would die before 20?" Shori said sadly as he looked at Yuuri's face.

"Well I was going to be 20 in 2 month's time." Yuuri murmured. As if hearing what Yuuri had said, Shori smiled a little. He then took out Yuuri's treasured baseball and placed it in Yuuri's hands. Yuuri widened his eyes.

"Thought you might wanted it with you when you go." Shori smiled sadly before ruffling his hair softly then walking away, tears at the corners of his eyes. Yuuri smiled at his brother's retreating back and whispered "Thank you, Oni-chan."

After visiting Conrad and the others, he realized it was past midnight already. And Wolfram was nowhere in the castle. So that means he was there. Yuuri closed his eyes slowly before he went to find Eru.

"If Huber and Nicola knew about this I bet I'll be murdered. Maou or not." Yuuri thought as he led a sleepy Eru to the place where his body laid. As he thought, Wolfram was there. What he saw made his heart break, seeing Wolfram look so broken.

Yuuri then bent down and lean towards eru's ear.

"Eru, I need you to help me talk to Wolfram-san ok?'

A soft nod. Eru turned towards Wolfram

"Wolfram-san…"

Wolfram blinked. He turned his head a little from Yuuri's chest to look at the intruder. Yuuri's heart fell deeper when he saw how red Wolfram's eyes were from crying. He watched sadly as Wolfram stood up and walked towards Eru.

" Hey sweetie, why are you here at this time? Your parents would be worried." Wolfram said gently as he patted her hair. Her expression was an emotionless one. She was looking at Yuuri, as in waiting for what Yuuri wants her to say to Wolfram. Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri puzzled. For the first time, Yuuri realized what it was really like to be totally invisible.

Noticing Wolfram in a totally different nightwear then before. He decided to start with a comment.

"Yuuri-heika says you look better in your blue pajamas then your pink gown." Eru said to Wolfram after Yuuri told her his comment Wolfram jumped a bit. Yuuri watched as Wolfram turned back to Eru to see her brown eyes focused by his side.

"Eru, Yuuri is……"

"……next to you." Eru cut in as Yuuri walked up next to Wolfram. Unable to hold back his feelings, Yuuri ,well tried to, embraced Wolfram from behind, hearing a soft gasp from his husband. Yuuri looked at Wolfram to see his love trembling to regain control on his own feelings.

"Tell him it's ok to cry Eru."

"He says that you can cry. It's ok." Eru said softly as she hugged Wolfram, still staring at his side. Wolfram bit down on his lips to keep his tears at bay.

Yuuri smirked a little. "As stubborn as ever."

"Eru, you're just imagining things. Yuuri's dead."

"I called him my star of hope. Since he's always around when I'm in trouble or down. Heheh……he used to blush and hit me gently on the head."

"He calls you his star of hope because whenever he's in trouble or down you'll always be there for him and you would always blush at it and hit him gently on the head."

Wolfram covered his mouth.

"Tell him……"

"He can hear you."

Wolfram pursed his lips as tears flowed out and some landed onto Eru's face.

"What was it that you said back at the dam? The day you died."

Yuuri took a deep breath and said it with every bit of love he had for the blond to Eru, as he stepped back away from Wolfram.

"I'll always love you, watashi no kawaii no hoshi (1)." She said innocently as Wolfram hugged onto her tightly.

"The best part of my life was having to know you and love you." Yuuri stood face to face to Wolfram and said it with everything he got. "I'm so sorry for having to leave so soon against my will." Eru paused for a while as Yuuri spoke. Once assured that that was what he wanted to say for the moment, she repeated what he had said obediently to Wolfram. The entire time, Yuuri watched Wolfram's expression. He looked ready to burst into tears any second but due to his pride was holding it at bay. Yuuri would have laughed at it if it wasn't for the reason Wolfram was making it.

It was then that he realized he didn't want Wolfram to saw that expression anymore. He wanted to see the blonde smile or smirk. It'll give anything to see it again now.

"_Even if it means moving on, forgetting me……"_

"He wants you to be happy again. He says you're still young for a Mazoku. Look for someone that will love you like he does or even more. He would wish you all the best for it." Eru said to Wolfram what Yuuri had said. Yuuri took one look at Wolfram and smiled. He was about to turn away from Wolfram when Wolfram's fist balled up in anger and screamed, causing yuuri to animatedly fall onto the ground (his head went through the ground as he did).

"How dare he say that?! YUURI!!!YOU WIMP!!! Like hell will I ever do that!! Don't say our relationship like changing clothes. Put more value in it!!! IN US!!!!" Wolfram screamed Yuuri as tears rolled down his pale white cheeks. Shocked, Yuuri stared a Wolfram, not sure what to say.

"I'm not going to get another fiancé. Let alone get another remarriage. I'm not my mother. I don't care if the vows we took were 'to death do us part', you will always be the one for me. The one I love. I'll remain single for the rest of my hundred years if that means still being yours. After all, I don't want Greta……" Wolfram placed a hand on his stomach. "Or this child to have a stepfather."

Then there was silence.

Thoughts that went through Yuuri's mind were "I'm going to be a father?! Oh Shinou!!!" He was about to let out a smile when he realized……

_I'm dead._

The fact hit him worse then the impact he felt against the water from the dam. He suddenly felt Eru placing her hand on his leg. It was in her eyes that he realized he was crying. Of course he was. Not only was he leaving his family behind, he was going to miss the birth of his first child. The life that he and Wolfram had created.

"Tell him……" He paused when Eru started to tear up. He smiled sadly and tried to wiped them away, only having her tears go through his hand. Sighing in defeat, he decided to get what he wanted to say now to Wolfram. "Tell him……

"He's crying. He says he's so happy yet so sad, happy for the child but sad that he couldn't be there raising the baby with you." Eru said softly as her tears rolled down her chubby cheeks.

Wolfram smiled, at that Yuuri smiled back at him as well, not bothering to wipe away his own stream of tears.

"You don't have to be sad Yuuri. You didn't want this either. All you can do is watch over all of us. Like how you do before. The child will definitely feel your love even with you around." Wolfram said assuringly as he bent down to hug Eru, patting her back comfortingly as he stared at Yuuri, the flame he held when Yuuri was alive was back in those emerald green eyes that Yuuri adored.

A sudden hand on his shoulder surprised Yuuri out of his ghostly form. Yuuri turned quickly to see a man that looked somewhat like Wolram, however he had a darker shade of blonde hair and bronze colored eyes. If Yuuri had not seen his pictures before he would have thought it was a hungry ghost.

This man was Wolfram's father.

"Sent to pick you up." He said in a deep but fatherly voice with a soft smile at Yuuri. "He looks good as ever that son of mine. Still looks like his mother though. Well, its time to go." The hand on Yuuri's shoulder's held him firmer but still it was gentle. "Want to thank you for loving my boy as well when we get to that place. Don't worry. (saw Yuuri's face become scared) You'll love it there."

Yuuri took another look at Wolfram, then turned to Wolfram's father and gave a hesitant nod.

"He feels much better now. He has to go now." Eru said tiredly. Yuuri chuckled along with Wolfram. He had almost forgotten about her there. He stepped towards Wolfram and Eru as Wolfram carried Eru.

"It's ok to sleep Eru. Go on." Yuuri heard Wolfram whispered in Eru's ear as he patted her back softly while he watched with a contented smile. The blonde may act childish and selfish at times but when he acts like a parent, you would forget him ever being childish at all. Just as Eru fell asleep, Yuuri whispered a 'Thank you' to her and ruffled her hair. Soon soft snoring was heard that signal her going off to dreamland.

"_You'll make a great parent one day……"_ Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear before giving him one final kiss. He made sure it was on the left cheek. The side that got them into a relationship to begin with. Wolfram smiled at the words as he felt a ghostly kiss placed on his left cheek.

Yuuri turned around to see Wolfram's father beckoning him into a swirling light in front of him. It was like a déjà vu. Reminding him the day he defeated Soushu and was thought never to be able to return back to Shin Mazoku again. This time, it really was for good. But this time, before stepping into the light, he turned to face the blonde one last time.

"_Till we meet again then……Wolfram……"_ And then it was a farewell to the living world, to his family, friends and lover.

For now.

Afterwords……

_A new king was born into Shin Mazoku 6 months later (Wolfram was 1 month pregnant at the death of Yuuri and Mazoku gives birth after 7 months ). He was named Yuki as it was snowing at that time, also partly to remember Yuuri._

_However when Yuki turned 20, Wolfram contracted a disease that was terrorizing high leveled full blooded Mazokus at time. He held on as long as he could but passed on 2 years after the long enduring period._

_Guessed who was waiting to pick him up at that time?_

Author's Note: I hope you guys like it. . Please don't kill me for killing our favourite couple Yuuri and Wolfram fans!!!Read and Review!!


End file.
